Halo: Are We on Krynn?
by Bien-128
Summary: Okay so this is my first fic. Please review. This is a crossover between Halo and the Dragonlance Series. Rated T for gore, rating may change in later chapters.
1. Arrival 2558

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic here, so take it easy on me and please review. And I currently have four books, the story gap between the third (Chronicles Vol. 3 and fourth book (Time of The Twins Vol.1) is huge, books are expensive here in the Philippines. And please tell me which parts do you think to be rewritten.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Dragonlance, Bungie and Wizards of The Coast own them respectively. What I do own

is this story.

Halo: Krynn

In the severed half of the Forward Unto Dawn, which was drifting in deep space, in a cloud of it's own debris. The 'Dawn was cut in half because of the slipspace portal, it had collapsed when the Ark shook itself to pieces, thus severing the 'Dawn.  
Master Chief said "Wake me when you need me." and climbed into the Cryo-Tube, the lid closed and forced him to sleep, then put him into stasis. After five years, they approched a planet, Cortana woke him, the lid popped open and allowed him to climb out, he was greeted with a beautiful sight, they were in full view of an earth-like planet, five minutes passed and on the dark side of the planet, a continent, but it was ravaged by a firestorm, there were cracks filled with lava radiating outwards in a spiral, like scratches on Sergeant Johnson's skin, another ninety minutes passed and they were looking at another continent, and their orbit was rapidly deteriorating, in one hundred and eighty minutes, the rear half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn would crash land in the northern forests of the continent. Ansalon.

Tasselhoff Burrfoot was wishing that something interesting would happen, sighing, he ordered a beer from Tika Waylan Majere, after he received it, he looked out of the window to watch the inhabitants of Solace do their daily tasks, just as Twilight had ended and night began, Tas saw a shooting star, at least he thought it was one until it grew bigger. Everyone in the town stared at it. The kender hero, ran outside to get a better look at it, unknowingly, taking the purse of someone beside him.

Cortana ended the processes she was currently running and said "Yank me", the Master Chief did and put her chip into his helmet, as he did, he felt like someone had poured ice-water unto his brain. Cortana said "Run to the back, the impact might kill you", he ran, as if on queue, the hull of the 'Dawn started to heat up, and red flames started to form outside the hull, suddenly the hull started to cool, and the sky gradually changed from black, to dark blue. Suddenly the 'Dawn pitched up, slowing them, a minute passed and a large crash was heard, along with the sound of trees snapping, the 'Dawn stopped just at the edge of the town of Solace, many people gasped, some ran away, others peered curiously inside. Tas saw this out of his window, eagerly he ran down to the wreck, he praised Paladine "Thank You! Thank You for this event!" boxes of human and Covenant equipment were scattered around the cargo hold and around the front of the wreck, Master Chief, with his Assault Rifle raised cautiously stepped out of the doorway, again people gasped, again some ran and others stared. Many screamed "Demon!" others said "God!" Master Chief Jumped down and introduced himself "I am Spartan-117, my rank is Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC. I hail from Reach and have recently fought a war against the Covenant and the Flood." Many wondered, how could he see through the golden thing across where his eyes were supposed to be, one man threw a rock at him, he caught it from mid-air. A hunter fired an arrow at him, the arrow just bounced off his shield. One man though, had the courage to try to slay this 'demon' using his sword, he was Caramon, so he let out a battle cry and charged, taking his sword out of it's scabbard, he lunged at the Chief, the Chief broke the sword and threw it to the ground, suddenly Caramon lost courage and begged him to spare his life

"Please! Please don't kill me! Please!"

"No I won't kill you"

suddenly a young woman, along with some children ran to Caramon and begged the Chief to s pare him, the Chief said he will, he was merely defending himself, he proceeded to take off his helmet, and everyone gasped in shock, in horror, and in amazement, because they made a discovery that could change the face of Krynn, he was human.

One of the town's guards ran into the crowd and said "Goblins! A raiding party is heading towards us! They have fifty goblins and twelve orcs." The people said "Spartan! Our town garrison is too weak to handle a raiding party of this size. Can you help us?" the Master Chief answered "Yes. I can." Then the Chief got down from the wreck and started to run to the raiding party, Cortana said.

"Chief. There are two Warthogs, one Scorpion, and four Mongooses in the rear of the 'Dawn."

"Cortana, I'm almost there, the garrison might be killed if I go to the 'Dawn and get one."

"Never mind."

The Master Chief cleared the edge of the clearing where the battle was being fought, four of the sixteen guards were already dead, five were injured. The Master Chief took his pistol and started firing, one goblin was hit in the chest, which exploded, sending a shower of blood and gore, the goblins around him lost courage, the Chief jumped into their midst and punched a goblin in the face, his fist went through his head. Many of the goblins ran, a few though tried to attack him, their swords just bounced off his shield, the goblin archers fired their arrows at the Chief, he returned the favor by firing his pistol at them, one got shot in the neck, blowing it to pieces and beheading the goblin, he threw a plasma grenade, it stuck to the nearest orc's leg, it exploded, vaporizing it.

After the battle, he was rewarded with a free dinner at the Inn of The Last Home, while walking to the Inn, he saw a couple of elves, he asked

"Which race are those people, the ones with pointed ears."

"Those are elves"

Then he pointed to some kender

"So those are elven children?"

"No, they are not, they are the kender, a race related to the dwarves."

At the Inn, the floor under the Master Chief collapsed, the wood would not hold the weight of his armor, he fell thirty meters, the people ran down to him, but the Chief just stood up with no signs of injury, not even a limp, so they brought down a table and some chairs, the people urged the Chief to sit down on a chair

"C'mon, sit down, please."

"No, I won't I-"

"Please."

"Okay, okay. If it will make you stop."

He sat down on a chair, it held for a few seconds then collapsed, so he just sat on the ground, a barmaid set down a plate of Spiced Potatoes in front of him, he took off his helmet and started eating, in the meanwhile, Cortana found a way to restart the fusion core of the Forward Unto Dawn, after dinner she told him her plan, use his armor's fusion pack to jumpstart it, so he walked back to the 'Dawn found a Navy Officer's uniform, took it to an empty room and started removing his armor, dressing, he took his armor's chest piece and carried it to the fusion chamber, he took some jumper cables and connected them to the fusion pack and to the fusion core, after a few seconds, the generator restarted, lights went on, terminals activated, and doors started functioning. Master Chief reassembled his armor and connected it to a recharge station, because the fusion pack was drained while restarting the fusion core of the 'Dawn. But it was futile, their beacon had been destroyed in the crash, Cortana planned to rebuild the beacon, and when she appeared on her pedestal, some children were sitting in a semicircle in front of it, as if waiting for her to tell a story, just as she was about to shoo them away, the Chief jumped unto the 'Dawn and said

"They want you to tell them a story."

"Can't you do it, I'm thinking." Cortana said.

"Fine. Okay children, I'll tell you about a story, about my escape from Reach and landing on Alpha Halo."

"Fine I'll do this!"

Cortana, using her pedestal as a video feed played the records, but she omitted their encounters with the Flood, the children would be too scared.

The Chief went to his room and took out the uniform, he would be scouting around for a foundry, when he walked out, people were surprised at the amount of muscle he had, and at how pale he was. Someone muttered "Stronger than Caramon." the Chief heard that and asked "Who's Caramon?"

"The man who attacked you on your first day here" came the reply.

More people were getting attracted to the account of how the Chief single-handedly delayed the activation of the Halo Array so Cortana decided to play the whole thing, their escape from Reach, the destruction of Alpha Halo, their rescue and return to Earth, the discovery of Delta Halo, their fight on it, and on High Charity, her time in the hands of the Gravemind, and her eventual rescue by the Master Chief. And he didn't like it, although the war was over, he grumbled "ONI would try to purge her for revealing secrets, or they would-" he stopped in mid-sentence, a kender was running around with a M6D Magnum in his hand, he immediately put his hand to his holster and noticed something, his pistol was missing, immediately, he started forward, but as he took his third step, the kender disappeared in a flash of blue and yellow-orange-red, sending kender parts, blood, gore, shrapnel and plasma everywhere, some of the inhabitants were caught in the explosion, they were either injured or dead, immediately, he ran toward the blast site, there were also people in white robes, they were holding their hands over the injured while chanting, after a short while, the edges of the wounds started to glow and in seconds, the wounds closed, the people were still unconscious though, running over to an injured man with a medkit, John knelt down and took out a biofoam canister and sprayed it over the man's wounds, then bandaged them, a white robed man walked over to him and prayed.

The Chief was starting to get hungry, his rations had either been raided, stolen by the kender or had gone bad (Expiry Date: 5/5/2554, Current Date: 2/14/2558) and the town's supplies had ran out due to a bad harvest and the goblins killing the wild animals, plus most of Solace's hunters and rangers had been killed during the raid, and the next supply caravan was scheduled to arrive five months from now. So the Chief decided to pay the locals (and himself) a favor, by offering to hunt for meat, well he regretted his decision because his stomach could be heard for miles, but he decided to try to keep it silent, he spotted something on his motion tracker, he zoomed in on it, it was a deer, but there were crudely fashioned arrows being shot at it, so he snuck around the deer and punched a goblin in the neck, breaking it's spine, then he kicked another in the stomach, caving it in, the last goblin remained, it just turned and ran, so he continued tracking the deer, it stopped to graze and oblivious to the Chief, just stood there, he whispered "There you go." And shot the deer in the head with a BR55, killing it. He slung it over his shoulders and walked to Solace.

Meanwhile at the goblin's camp, the lone survivor of the goblin hunting party threw himself down to the feet of his leader

"Big man! Big man kill party 'cept me. He big strong man in green armor with gold blocking face!" he said "He kill raiding party to Solace, he evil!"

The leader then ordered his troops to scour the land around Solace for this man, then he stabbed the goblin in the neck, it let out a choking sound then fell to the ground, dead.

After five hours of hunting, the Chief was dragging five deer, two boar, and a stag on a makeshift sledge. He started  
his long hike to Solace, at the top of the hill he was on, the gorge carved out by the 'Dawn's impact was evident.


	2. Sarge Edited Edition

The Chief arrived at Solace, went back to the 'Dawn, removed his armor and reassembled it on the stand in his room, which was actually a section of the armory, and while cleaning his guns, discovered that five of his frags were missing, so was the scope on his Sniper Rifle, five clips of M6D, two clips of MA5C, and three clips of BR55 ammo. The Chief was fuming, face red, he stomped out of his room and shouted

"Alright! You blasted kenders! Come out RIGHT NOW! Or I will be forced to drag you out of your hiding places and strip you of everything you have, burn it, then maim you until you are NOTHING BUT PULP!" The Chief shouted "GET OUT! OR I WILL GET CORTANA TO REPROGRAM THE SENTINELS INSIDE THIS SHIP TO BURN YOU ALL!"

There was silence. The crickets resumed their night song, so John decided to look in the storage rooms, the first room was empty, the second was full of empty crates, but the third had five crates in it, full of food and equipment, John checked a crate and a dark blur came rushing out.

"Oh shi- Sarge!? Sarge is that you?" John asked "But Spark killed you. How?"

"Yep! It is the one and only A.J. Johnson! Damn good question there Chief, how did I survive?"

Cortana joined the conversation

"He hid in one of the Cryo tubes" Cortana said "And I reprogrammed the Sentinels to protect this ship, protect you and to repair your armor and equipment."

"Aww, isn't that nice Cortana, some pets for the Ch- Ohfuckshit!" Exclaimed Johnson as fifty Sentinels floated into the room, one floated over to the Chief and Sarge

"Good evening Reclaimers! And good evening Construct!" The Sentinel said "How is the program working Construct." Sarge and the Chief looked at each other with looks of confusion.

"Program?" Chief said "What did you do to her?"

"Simple. The Construct used the data from the Index to create a program that will extend her life span indefinitely." The Sentinel said.  
"Huh? English please, tin can!" Sarge exclaimed "I can't understand with all that technobabble."

"The Sentinel means; Cortana made a program that allows her to last forever without going rampant."

"Oh. And Chief, here are your things" Sarge said while handing over a knapsack.

After 343 GS fried him Sarge his laser, he started to regenerate because of the inactive Flood cells inside his blood stream, he then found a Warthog to hide under, which was the one the Chief rode on to get to the 'Dawn, after that he disembarked and found a Cryo Tube in one of the compartments, so he also survived. After their five years of drifting in space, Cortana unfroze Sarge, but kept it a secret from the Chief, just as they finished, a sentry shouted

"Raiding par- Good Paladine! An army!"

"Crap! Sarge! Let's get armed and loaded" The Chief said as he ran to his room to put his armor on. After ten minutes he was in his armor with a M6D in hand and a BR55 on his back, as they walked into the kitchen, knives started flying towards the Chief, Sarge ducked and saw that the knives were stuck to his armor, apparently magnetized. A squad of four Sentinels floated into the room, one tilted slightly to the left and asked

"Reclaimer. Are you alright?" It asked "No I am not" the Chief said.

As the Chief passed by the Sentinels, they started to move closer to his armor, and was stuck to his armor. John got angrier when he heard Cortana laughing in his helmet, however Cortana managed to find the bug in the armor's software and repaired it, suddenly, the knives and the Sentinel fell off his armor, the Sentinel resumed floating, but now ten sentinels were following the other four, making them fourteen in all, the Chief walked out of the 'Dawn and saw that the garrison was dead, he and Johnson ran to the nearest goblins, however the Sentinels were following them, they all opened fire, goblins and orcs fell with bullet wounds and burns. One Goblin said something about a Harming Light, possibly referring to the Sentinel Lasers, behind him, ten Sentinels were linking together to form a Enforcer, one Sentinel lost one of the booms on it's side, as if on queue a swarm of Constructors rushed to the damaged Sentinel and started to repair it. Master Chief gunned down five goblins while Johnson was frying a goblin's eye with his cigar, sighing, the Chief readied a plasma grenade and side armed it, the grenade stuck to an orc, the panicked orc ran towards the nearest clump of goblins, crushing some; then it exploded. The Sentinels were doing a good job with the goblins, one of the healers tending to Johnson exclaimed  
"Light that can harm! Amazing! Is it magic?" he asked

"Hell no! It's called LASER, technology." Sarge said

The Chief and Sarge ran out of bullets and activated their energy swords, arrows stopped falling and the goblins charged, a goblin attempted to block the Chief's slash, but stared in horror at his sword- it was cut in half. One goblin slashed at Sarge, only to have it heal completely in two seconds. the area around the Chief was covered in corpses, the goblin's black blood running in rivulets. Immediately the goblins retreated from the Chief, they pulled out their bows and loosed their arrows at the Chief, expecting him to be dead, they let out a cry "The Demon is dead! Us have Victor- Noooo! He are not dead! He cheat Death, let we run my brethren!"

One sentinel hit a goblin chieftain, his steel chest plate was melted, the laser made an inch wide hole in the goblin. The field was clear, the ground started to shake and rumble, hundreds of draconians rushed out of the forest, swords drawn and bows cocked, they encircled the Chief and Sarge, Sarge and Chief exclaimed at the same time

"It's going to be a long day."

The Sentinels started to warm up their lasers, the ones that had run out of charge headed back to the 'Dawn to recharge. The draconians fired, the Sarge ducked while the Chief took all the arrows, the Draconians thought them dead and let out a cry of victory, one that soon turned into one of horror, the Chief and the Sarge threw away their empty energy swords and drew out new ones, the draconians charged, one slashed at the Chief, the Chief jumped into the air and kicked it's head off, it flew off the rest of the body and turned to stone, a healer exclaimed

"Don't stab them, they will turn to stone and trap your swords!"

The Chief stabbed one and it turned into stone, the Chief pulled the sword up and threw the stone draconian. Into the army, then they ran after their swords were exhausted, they ran to the 'Dawn, the Chief got into a Scorpion and drove it out, the draconians stopped at the sight of the metal behemoth and the draconians in black robes started to chant, suddenly, a fireball appeared in their hands and launched itself at the tank, but the tank was only covered in carbon ash, the Chief opened up with the machinegun, cutting the draconians down, then he fired the main cannon, blowing the mages away, one of the town's white robes exclaimed  
"Amazing! An invisible fireball!"

Some draconians turned into puddles of acid, while others exploded, taking other with them, soon the field was covered in dust, from the draconians. And the town's populace rushed out to greet them, they held a party in honor of the Sarge and the Chief, Sarge ordered the strongest alcohol they had, while the Chief just asked for the finest wines. Soon the Sarge was drunk, and passed out on the floor. While the Chief was eating potatoes, Cortana said that she had picked up a response to her beacon, but they will be arriving in one year, again, Cortana was using her holotank as a video feed, and the cryo tube as a freezer, then one of the townsmen contracted a fatal illness.


	3. New Arrivals

The Arbiter was visiting the memorial again. After the war he had vowed to make sure that the peace be kept. While at the memorial, his Sangheili brothers were also paying respect to their deceased comrades and friends. Halfjaw was looking at his friend and he noticed that there were tears flowing from his eyes. He was weeping for all those who died during the war, the war that was waged between the Covenant and the Forerunner's Children. The Arbiter made the Sign of The Cross and prayed for John to be safe, that the memorial was wrong. He also prayed for his comrades to be in Heaven. Then he ended the Prayer. (The Sangheili, after the war had n religion, and the Sangheili, being religious, adopted the human religions.(Yes the Arbiter became a Catholic.))

On the other side of the galaxy, the last Spartans found the Forerunners, they looked like humans except that they had eyes of different colors (One eye is blue, while the other is green. Etc.), one said

"Welcome to the Shield World, my children"

"Children?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Before we activated the Halo Array, we had most of our species evacuated to the Shield World, most except Didact's fleet and the Librarian. The Librarian stranded herself on this planet to spread the Forerunner's seed then rested on a mountain on Earth. your home world. While Didact activated the Halo Array. So that's our story. How about yours?" The Forerunner asked "And you can call me Sword"

Linda said

"We have been engaged in a thirty-something year long war with the Covenant, who are a collection of religiously zealous aliens, they said something about the 'Great Journey', they plan to use the rings to propel themselves to the 'Path of Salvation' as they call it. They said that "Your destruction is the will of the Gods. And we are their instrument", they worship you, it all started on Harvest, we were doing our stuff when this Covenant ship arrived from slipspace, it transmitted what I said a while ago then started firing upon us. They used your technology. And do you know about Spartan-117, John? Is he alive?" Linda suddenly blurted out, she then felt embarrassed.

"Why, yes child. The Reclaimer is alive, and he destroyed the Halo Installations and the Ark to destroy the Flood! But he is currently trapped on a planet called Krynn." He said

Kelly and Linda were elated, happy that their best friend was alive. Then the Forerunners asked if they would like to go to the city.

Aboard the USS Enterprise, a log entry read.

This is Captain James Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, after ther we have discovered a planet inhabited by many humanoid life forms. They are primitive but seem to have some kind of special ability. We are beaming down to the canyon in one of the northern forests.

Picard and a few other Starfleet officers were walking at the bottom of the canyon, it was as if somebody had scraped out the soil. Just as if it appeared in front of them they stumbled upon the rear half of the 'Dawn, literally. One crewmen exclaimed that she found the wreckage of a starship, and motioned for the others to follow her, they did and got in the forest, Picard tripped on one of the panels that had broken loose and fell face first into the metal. Picard got up and laughed

"Sure beats falling into the mud!"

They continued further into the forest, and it was not long when they saw the gaping hole into the 'Dawn, just as they started to enter, a green blur sped into the ship. A man in green armor stepped out and eyed them with curiosity, while a dark skinned man with a cigar jumped down from the chain gun in the back, the dark skinned man asked

"Who are these Chief? They don't seem to be from the UNSC, or from this arm for this reason."

The green armored man replied

"I dunno. So we're going to ask."

A/N: I have also added a Trek Crossover, and am planning to add Transformers to the mix. Please read and comment. Sorry for this chapter and the previous one being short.


End file.
